


Crossing Space

by amie_07



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amie_07/pseuds/amie_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a space ... that Justin now can cross</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Space

**Author's Note:**

> Related to season 3 episode 8

“ _Well then, you can start ... immediately_ ”

As he sits at the edge of his desk, he waits for Justin to cross the space between. A minute feels like forever. A moment in time until his Sunshine returns to his arm – to be his again. And all the yearning, the longing, the wanting, to hold, to kiss, to love ... it will be fulfilled in a fracture of seconds. Then he feels it, the slight touch on the side of his neck, the gentle caress of their lips intertwined. And his mind forms only one thing ...

This is home.

© AMI, September 2008


End file.
